Fallen and Poisoned
by Winter's Realm
Summary: "Where there is light, there will always be shadow," Shadows hold darkness, and it is in those black pits of corruption that the cruellest and murkiest of fears and emotions will be found. Nya's thoughts during and after the Season Two finale- both while she's evil and after she turns back. JayxNya.


**Fallen and Poisoned. **

**Summary:** "Where there is light, there will always be shadow," Shadows hold darkness, and it is in those black pits of corruption that the cruelest and murkiest of fears and emotions will be found. Nya's thoughts during and after the Season Two finale- both while she's evil and after she turns back. JayxNya.

**Genres:** Angst/Hurt and Comfort.

**Characters**: Nya, Kai, Jay.

**A/N:** **This was just begging to be written. I don't know if anyone else has written a one-shot like this one before, y'know, Nya's POV while she's evil, but I had the idea a while ago and thought hey, why not? (Don't you just hate it when you can't let go of a story idea? Flipping plot bunnies...).Okay, so this is the first thing I've ever done in a first person point of view and… well let's just say that writing it took some getting used to. I hope that it's okay! And also… first attempt at a little romance. Good grief, I hope you survive! Fortunately there's not too much… **

**Have fun reading, guys!**

**I don't own Ninjago.**

* * *

**-Nya's POV-**

The world has become a distorted mix of grey and black. There's no light.

But strangely, I feel complete without it. Who needs light, anyway? Bright colors… they really are such a waste of space. I've never noticed it before, but color only hides things. It's so pointless. The world is much more clarified in when it's bathed in darkness. Anger, mockery, scorn…I can appreciate all those feelings now that the curtain of light has been lifted and whole new outlook on what it means to exist and _feel_ has been unearthed.

Whoever thought that the darkness could be so…beautiful?

I certainly didn't. But that was before Garmadon had shown me a new path-and what a fool I was to try and resist this before. It feels like I have a real value now. Because now, that pathetic team of Ninja scurrying like disgusting beetles around the base of the Garmatron actually fear me. I'm not just their backup anymore. Not just someone who drives the Bounty around after them, fetching their stuff and watching as people hero worship them while ignoring me.

I'm something which can-can and _will_- stand in their way and _beat_ them. They haven't tasted defeat nearly enough times and the stupid egotistical idiots need to be taught that they aren't unbeatable just because they carry weapons and wear colored gis.

I look down at the fools and grin wickedly while adjusting the power settings on my tank. There they go, yelling their stupid 'Ninjago!' chant thing again. That's always driven me insane. Why spontaneously yell out the name of your country? It's never made any sense to me. And, of course, I've never yelled out that stupid battle cry before because they've never included me in their 'Boys Club'.

That sense of inferiority _("Stay behind me where it's safe, sis!")_ used to hurt… but it doesn't anymore. Here, in my new world, I have no weakness. I don't _feel _hurt. That emotion has disappeared alone with the color and light. Now, I'm angry and powerful and can stand up for myself. In fact, I'm so powerful that the Overlord has put me in charge of defending the tower from those infuriating Ninja. At least now they will finally realize just who I am and what I can achieve.

All throughout my life, I've always wanted more. To understand more, to know more, to _be_ more.

It's hard when your brother is someone like Kai, though. Kai has always more popular than I ever was. When we were kids, heaps of girls used to hang out with me. Even now, I still remember it. I had loved having all those friends…until I had realized that the only reason they were acting like my pals was because of my good-looking, smirking, spiky haired older brother. Needless to say, those friends left me as soon as they realized that fourteen year old Kai really wasn't into thick, twelve year old girls who giggled and played with their hair.

Spinning my tank around, the memories flutter away like fragile butterflies in a strong gust of wind and I descend down around a corner of the tower, just in time to watch that brown Ninja order the stone army to ascend the stairs.

Haha. They're so _stuffed_. Didn't anyone do their research on how to assault a tower? Climb up it, and you've got less momentum, making it easy for the enemy to defend themselves. Of course, it does make retreating a lot faster, though. Which these numbskulls are going to be doing a lot of since they're messing with me!

The tank jolts underneath me, and I feel that beautiful power rise up again as sickly purple bolts of energy spray out from the front of my machine. It's just _so damn_ satisfying to watch those stone soldiers tumble down over the edge of the stairs.

And the looks on the faces of the Ninja are _just_ priceless!

Finally! They can see me for more than just a younger girl whose only ability is to drive vehicles around after them. I'm a fighter! I'm powerful! If they want to get Lloyd up to the Overlord, they have to get through _me_ to do it! No one else is going to do the job for them. The ignorant fools really should just give up now, because they have no chance against me.

The Ninja begin to ascend the stairs. It's a mistake which will cost them dearly. I turn my tank around, pretending to retreat, but actually going to set up an attack at a higher point.

Because the higher they are when I attack, the harder they'll hit the ground.

Behind me, I hear the Horns of Destruction begin to sound and a small chuckle escapes my mouth. I'm sure at least one of them will be hit. Now, they'll see what I see. Pure, sweet darkness and a world completely composed of spellbinding shades of grey.

Lloyd will never succeed.

I stop the tank and wait near the top of the stairs. Their voices are muffled, but they still carry up to my position. It appears someone just got hit by the dark matter. The Horns sound again, and their voices become more frantic.

I wrap my hand around the trigger. The Ninja's pounding footsteps echo like rapid, erratic heartbeats as they make their way up the rest of the stairs. There's a slight pause as my brother and Lloyd come around the corner and freeze.

"Nya!" Kai yells in surprise. Lloyd is leaning against him, his bad leg resting slightly on the ground.

I don't hesitate.

(No mercy).

Beams of poisoned amethyst streak though the air like paint splashing over a canvas. It makes a beautiful picture. Well, at least it would've if my brother hadn't pulled out his sword and deflected the shots at the last second.

_Stupid show off_. I scowl, letting the cannon reload as Kai urgently talks to Lloyd.

"…There's only one Green Ninja, this is your fight…" I can see the honesty, the strength on my brother's face as he nods at Lloyd. For a moment, I pause.

Kai had always wanted to be the Green Ninja. Over the past months, he's had to put that ambition to rest, push it away for the greater good. Lloyd is the Green Ninja- Kai will never be. I have to admit, ever since Kai found his true potential, I've been proud of him. He's never been nasty to Lloyd, never shown spite, but just simply helped the kid learn all that he knows. It's admirable. To give up your dream for the sake of someone else and not resent them in anyway afterwards, but rather, to _help_ them fulfil their destiny.

For the most fleeting of moments, the world begins to shift, color and light beginning to fill it again. I can see the ruby red of Kai's gi- the color of strength, boldness, victory and passion. But this red is not the bright red I know. Rather, it's a fragile red; like a tiny flame flickering in the darkness, tormented by a cold wind and struggling to survive. It feels like some sort of balance is slowly tipping. Deep down, I know that I'm not inferior… that all my hurt, all my sadness, is a lie. I've got no reason to be angry or seek power… I don't have to live in darkness…

This is getting confusing.

Wait, what happened to the darkness? Where's the clarity gone? I blink, noticing that Lloyd is beginning to climb the steps alone as Kai turns to face me. The moment breaks, the flame extinguished.

_Still trying to play the hero, huh brother? I think you've had more than your fair share of the limelight. _

My face twists into a sneer as I let lose a barrage of bolts and words- and both weapons have the intention of inflicting pain. "You're hurt! You hardly stand a chance!"

With all my attention focused on Lloyd, I never see Kai swing his sword in an arc towards my tank. The structure is weakened significantly from his assault, and the platform tips. I turn away from watching Lloyd's retreating figure and face my brother.

"I don't want to fight you, Nya," Honesty and compassion shine in his eyes, but my world is devoid of light so I ignore the sincerity in his words.

Instead, I scramble for a foothold. "Too bad," My footing secured, I launch a kick towards his face. He ducks, neatly avoiding the blow. "You always were a showoff, weren't you?! Always trying to make me feel inferior!" I don't know if what I'm yelling is a statement or a question, but he answers it anyway.

"What? Why would I want my own sister to feel bad?" Kai asks, sidestepping another blow, the shift in weight causing the platform to shudder.

"You were always the center of attention, and now everyone still hero worships you!" I scream, hands clawing towards his face. "Egotistical jerk!" Whatever happened to the serenity of darkness? Chilling anger flows through me… but I don't mind because I still feel powerful.

I'm _still _going to get in the way and prove myself to be just as tough as he is!

"I never knew you felt that way, Nya," Kai frowns, gently pushing me away.

"Ha. You and your stupid boys club! Was I just not good enough to join!? It must have really sucked to have me onboard the Bounty. Always getting annoyed by your little sister," I hiss, venom dripping from each word as hatred claims me.

Kai shook his head. "You know that's not true," he replies calmly.

I'm about to make a punch towards his head, when there's a sudden explosion of light on top of the tower.

…_So now I've failed in stopping Lloyd as well as getting side tracked and beaten by my own_ _brother_. I think bitterly as golden light slices through the darkened sky. _I'm a failure at everything_. The light continues to steadily grow, its brightness bursting forth like a dam breaking, a powerful river carrying the wreckage of the man-made structure away. Completely unstoppable.

I close my eyes, reaching for the darkness.

But it's gone.

There's a flash of something and then…nothing.

* * *

What happened?

I open my eyes and look around. I'm lying on my back in soft brown dirt, the gentle light of the sun lazily warming my stomach. Around the large circle of dirt and a pile of rubble are large buildings. Apparently I'm in Ninjago City, if the large signs on the buildings surrounding…wherever I am… are to be trusted. But why would there be a fallen building in Ninjago City? It doesn't make sense. I slowly sit up and look around.

"Nya!" Jay and Kai come into view, the two Ninja grinning widely at me as they thunder towards my position. I smile back. Those boys can certainly move fast when they want to. Just as I was wondering if they were going to stop, or had intentions of running me over, I was pulled into a huge bear hug.

"What's going on, guys?" I ask, my gaze shifting from Jay to Kai and back to Jay again. "What happened here?"

Kai draws back abruptly, the metal shoulder guards on his gi glinting brightly in the golden sunlight. "You don't remember?" he asks, studying my face.

"…Remember what?"

Jay breaks away from the hug as well, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, looks like we have a bit of catching up to do," he says, reaching out a hand and gently grasping mine. A smile graces his face as he leans towards me and whispers "But believe me when I say that I'm just so glad you're back."

* * *

_-Several days later, back aboard the Bounty-_

"Haha! Best moment was definitely when Lloyd kicked the Overlord's butt! Man, that beast was ugly!" Cole cheers, a cup of homemade fruit punch in his hand. The yellow juice threats to escape from the cup with the sudden movement, causing the Earth Ninja to clumsily stagger in an attempt to keep it from spilling.

Zane chuckles at the sight. "You are going to lose your drink, Cole,"

"Poor Cole. Just can't hold his fruit juice," Lloyd chips in, a smirk plastered on his face which is very reminiscent of my brother's.

I turn to face Jay, whose standing next to me. "So, where was I while all of this was going on?"

Jay's smile immediately disappears, replaced with a glum frown. The expression looks out of place at the party. The flashing lights from our homemade disco ball and the loud, upbeat music reverberating around the room creates a joyful atmosphere, which really doesn't suit such a sad face.

"Uh…You were kinda out of it," he eventually states, looking down at his drink.

"I was unconscious?"

"Not really…What's the last thing you remember?"

It's my turn to frown slightly. "Um… eating an apple?" I pause. "And then there was this stuff that looked like purple jelly… and then I can't remember anything after that,"

"That 'purple jelly' was Dark Matter, Nya. It made things turn…evil. You were kinda trying to…stop us," Jay says quietly.

"What!?" I exclaim. "But why would I do that? No, wait! I would never do that!" Praying that this is some sort of sick joke, I put my drink down and fully face Jay. In the center of the room, the disco ball continues to spin, scattering spots of glittering light over the walls. It's part of a different world. I wonder if light exists in my world anymore…wait…

…_A world without light_? That feels... familiar somehow. For the briefest second, I feel a ghosting sensation of power and hatred. Something so_ coldandhorribleandbitterandbrokenandshattered_ and –perhaps most worriedly-_chillingly familiar_. But it fades away as soon as it appears. And I know that I felt it before. When I had fallen.

I flinch, suddenly feeling sick.

Jay reaches for my hand, giving it a small squeeze. "It's not your fault. That stuff poisoned you… If it makes it any better… think of it as you didn't actually do all that stuff… the Dark Matter did,"

"Did I…" I choke. "…Did I hurt anyone?"

Jay's pause tells me all I need to know and I have to fight back tears as the truth settles like snow falling on a cold winter's night. I'd betrayed them. My brothers. Kai, Jay and Cole. Zane, Lloyd and Sensei Wu. _All of them._ Darkness had fallen over Ninjago, and it had almost been an eternal darkness. All because of me.

My vision blurs and I dimly register strong arms wrapping around me. It's Jay. I begin to sway, my center of balance disappearing as the horror of what I'd done sinks in fully. Only Jay's grasp keeps me upright.

"It's okay, Nya," Jay says, his hands gently rubbing my shoulders as I shake.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper, burying my face in his chest, causing my tears to wet the front of his gi. "I could've killed you,"

Jay continues to hold me. "Ssh… but you didn't. We succeeded. Ninjago is safe and no one thinks any less of you. It wasn't your fault," his breath dances across my cheek, reminding me of feathers floating in a soft, warm breeze.

I don't- I _can't_- say anything. So I just stand there as he continues to hold me and speak. "You're an amazing fighter… but you can't get rid of me that easily," I can hear the grin in his voice. His fingers gently comb through my hair. "You're not inferior to any of us…we all really admire you. Kai's often said that he loves having a sister like you. Cole says he wishes he has a sister like you. I'm just glad you're a part of my life. A part that I love and cherish deeply- a part I cannot survive without. You're amazing, Nya,"

I look up into his clear blue, sincere eyes. He softly places a kiss on my forehead and smiles gently down at me.

That smile spoke volumes.

It told me that I was safe.

That I was important.

That I was loved.

And, although I could feel guilt and grief pulsing in my conscience like shock waves after an earthquake, I smile back.

* * *

**Hahaha well done if you got this far! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
